Anisotropic conductive adhesives in which spherical conductive particles are dispersed in a binder resin composition formed from an epoxy resin and a curing agent are widely used when connecting an electronic component, such as a flexible printed circuit film and an IC chip, to a wiring board, such as a rigid board (for example, see Patent Document 1). In this case, the anisotropic conductive adhesive is arranged between the wiring board and the electronic component, and the electronic component is heated by a heat bonder to the curing temperature (for example, 150° C.) of the binder resin or above. Furthermore, to ensure good connection reliability, a pressure of 1 MPa or more is applied. This is performed because, to ensure a sufficiently broad contact surface area, the spherical conducive particles need to be embedded into the connection terminal regions of the wiring board and the electronic component, thus necessitating the application of a comparatively large pressure.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. Hei 5-47922